I'd Lie
by cartoonsforlife1314
Summary: Written from broken halleluiah's character Alexis' perspective...found this song and LOVED HOW PERFECTLY IT FIT THE RELATIONSHIP. TO CLARIFY: NOT MY SONG. By Taylor Swift. Look it up! :)


_Wrote this for broken halleluiah… _

_(Yes, this is from Alexis' perspective…hope you like it! I loved her character and I heard this song and was like OH MY GOD.)_

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<em>

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<em>

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<em>

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
>But I know all his favorite songs<em>

_And..._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue, born on the {thirteenth} (real lyric: seventeenth)_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,  
>I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<em>

_Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_He stands there, then walks away  
>My god if I could only say,<br>"I'm holding every breath for you..."_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up  
>Is "My god, he's beautiful."<em>

_So I put on my make-up  
>And pray for a miracle<em>

I love it when we're walking around at night, listening to my favorite songs. He knows all the words, and I'm beginning to regret giving up my glasses because I loved it when he would push them up after I'd laughed too hard.

He tells me about what a dork his sister can be, and complains about how goofy she is, but that's okay because we both know that he loves her with all of his heart.

That strange mix between green and brown more commonly referred to as hazel is frequently underestimated. I love that color, especially when he's looking me directly in the eye…

He's telling me about how he couldn't fall in love; he wouldn't. He had a job, school, and car insurance to manage. He'll take his hat off and finger-brush his hair occasionally when talking about it. It's dorky, but I love it just the same.

I hope that he's joking about that because I really do think I've fallen in love. I even love all of his little dorky habits, like chewing on his pens and pencils, talking to himself…

It's funny, he seems to know all the words to my favorite songs, so somehow I assume that that's what his sister has him listen to in their spare time. However, there is always that slight chance that he actually LIKES girly pop music…right?

His favorite color is pine green, to be exact. Possibly has to do with his last name? I don't know. All I know is that there was a story behind it involving some girl a few summers back when he stayed with his uncle, I think…

His birthday's on the thirteenth. I think it was a Friday, so that may end up explaining his superstitions.

His sister's one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. Yes, she's a dork, and yes, she has that tactic of spit flying out of her braces while she talks, but I really do love her and consider her to be like my sister. Their eyes are a specific hazel I'd never seen before and that's probably why I love it so much.

If anyone asked me if I'd fallen in love I would probably say no, scoffing, but truly knowing in my heart that I have.

…We're in his completely dark living room on his couch, watching scary movies. We're both suckers for turning off the lights for the "movie theater" effect.

He winces at the scary parts. That's okay, I've known this since we watched our first movie together.

He sees everything exactly the way it is. He's a realist, and I love that.

Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has seen him cry, except his sister, who loves to tell goofy embarrassing stories to me about how he cries during animated movies sometimes…

Right now, we're in the more-than-friends stage but the less-than-dating. I'm waiting for this to progress…

It's that suspenseful moment where you're thinking "So is he going to kiss me or not? He's got his arm around my shoulders and I'm cuddled up next to him…"_  
><em>He can play guitar, which I didn't know until last month. He's good at it, too. I've heard him when I've come over occasionally from upstairs, until he noticed I was there. I wish that sometime he would play for me. I love how romantic it seems to have a guy play guitar for you…I've never had it happen. I wonder why he learned to play?...

I wish he could see how much I love him…

He really is my first thought in the morning. Every day while I'm brushing my teeth I text him "Good morning". It's not much but it's something…

Every day I go to school and spend most of my classes with him enthralled with his brilliancy.

Why does he have to be so perfect except for being oblivious to my feelings for him?

Are they mutual?__


End file.
